


if you could only see (the way she loves me)

by Smudge



Series: we belong [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, and fluffy smut, in more ways than one you feel me?, let's have some friendship, mmhmm, so it's definitely a happy ending, so like let's do part 2 everyone, then it's like hey, this is one is angsty only at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 12:38:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15949511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smudge/pseuds/Smudge
Summary: Veronica called it his “Jughead Jones Apology Tour” much to her own amusement and he supposes she’s right based on the reason he’s standing outside of Archie’s house that day. He’s working up the courage to knock on the door when he gets a text from Veronica.She wishes you were here!are the words under a picture of Betty in a pretty pink and white bikini as she’s laying back on a towel with wet hair, the water from the ocean still visible on her skin. Breathing in deep, he goes to knock when he gets another text. It’s a selfie of Veronica in sunglasses, drinking something through a straw with the captionI don’t.Laughing to himself, he pockets his phone as he knocks on the door before he can talk himself out of it. Vegas barking at the sound makes him smile, it’s almost like nothing has changed for a brief moment.That is, until he meets the hard eyes of Archie as he opens the door.Or, Jughead Jones does what he needs to do to get his girl back home





	if you could only see (the way she loves me)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so here I am. Mostly to make up for my transgressions in the name of angst. So here's part 2! I hope you enjoy it more than the first, haha. 
> 
> Look, it ends happy, like really happy so like, I love you guys, no one come at me.

“Will you come home?” he whispers into her hair, pressing a kiss on her forehead.

Her swollen eyes are still bright as she pulls back to look at him. “No.”

His stomach feels like it falls through all the way to his feet at her denial of coming home with him. Jughead doesn’t even bother fighting the new tears that start to run down his face. Nodding, he rubs his hands up and down her arms, accepting her answer.

“Will you ever come home?”

Betty exhales and steps back, crossing her arms. “You’ve got to deal with the Serpents, Jughead. I don’t want to watch you destroy yourself again and I can’t let myself get destroyed again either.”

“What does this mean?” he asks, his voice breaking.

Betty wipes her cheek off, rubbing away the new tears that started with his own. “It means...I guess it means I’m going to spend the summer with Veronica and you’re going to go home and run the Serpents. If you want to be with me, I mean really be in this with me, then, I don’t know Jughead, you need to prove it.”

“How-”

Betty cuts him off. “I hate that I feel like I’m giving you an ultimatum, I do. I want to come home with you and for everything to be okay but it won’t be. You need to either learn to delegate or figure out how to ask for help, you’re drowning and pretending you’re not is not helping yourself.”

“The elders, Betty, they want me to fail,” he tells her. “I don’t want to prove them right.”

“Then don’t,” she says simply with a shrug. “Just because you’re in charge doesn’t mean you’re alone. I’ve been trying to tell you that for way too long. But you can’t do it all, Jug, no one can.”

“I want you by my side, Betts, I need you there-”

“You didn’t before,” she interrupts, a hard look in her eye.

“That’s not true, Betty,” Jughead huffs out. “I wanted you to finish school and be free to make choices for yourself that didn’t revolve around a gang like mine do. Please believe that I have always wanted you with-”

“Then where were you, Jughead?!” she shouts at him, walking away before turning back around to face him. “You missed holidays and canceled plans and you look me in the eye to tell me you love me and that you want me with you but _where were you_ when I needed you with me? The Serpents!”

“I know.”

“And my birthday? Where were you? Not with me,” she says shakily, taking a deep breath trying to compose herself. “You weren’t with me. You say all you want is to be with me but you never are, Jughead. Words mean nothing unless you can back them up. And you know what? I had to leave Riverdale to even get your attention for longer than it takes to tell me you’ve got to go!” she shouts, pointing at him with an accusing finger.

“I’m sorry,” he tells her softly. “I wanted to go to you once I figured it out but...you’d already left me, Betty, I didn’t want to live through it twice.”

“What twice? What are you talking about?”

Jughead closes his eyes and tilts his head back. “Archie telling me you don’t want to see me anymore.”

_“I came here to tell you stay away from Betty. She doesn’t want to see you anymore.”_

Sometimes he hears those words in his ear, when he knows he’s making the wrong choice. It doesn’t make sense, he’s aware. He wants to give her the life he thinks she deserves, he knows he’s not good enough for her, he’s the reason they’re still in Riverdale, there’s a whole list he repeats to himself when he’s fighting what he should do with what he wants to do.

He never not wants to be with Betty.

Betty laughs, the harsh sound of it derisive. “You can not be serious. You know, for all you let me ‘martyr myself’ you sure want to get up on that cross yourself, don’t you?”

Taken aback by her words, he just stares at her.

“You constantly offer yourself up for the cause, Jughead. You joined a gang while lying to me about it, you left me in a dark parking lot after breaking up with me, for my _safety_ of course, you get involved in drag races and with crooked lawyers and chain yourself to a building in the name of what’s right but when it comes to stuff you can actually _lose,_ you push it away!”

Betty pauses before her shoulders fall slightly. “You either run away or you lash out and I’ve always taken it, I’ve let it go because I know you, Jug, I know how you work and I can handle all of that, I have been, actually, but I need more than you seem capable of giving me right now.”

“Betty-”

“I want to be with you, I love you more than anything but if I’m never going to be as important you as you are to me then kissing me that day in my bedroom might be the cruelest thing you’ve ever done.” Blinking, she stares at him for a moment. “I want to believe it’ll be different-”

“It will be, I promise,” he pleads with her, trying to reach for her hands.

“There were times I wish you’d never kissed me, you know?” she says in a shaking voice. “You kissed me and suddenly you weren’t just one of my best friends, you became everything.” Taking a deep breath she wipes the stray tears from under her eyes. “And then you took it away with no warning, no explanation, leaving me to pick up all my broken parts alone and I was so used to you being there to help me with them I forgot that my friend was the one hurting me. Who was I supposed to turn to then? I wanted _you_ and you were nowhere to be found!”

“Baby, listen to me,” he says, stepping closer to her to tilt her head up to look at him. “I can fix this. I _will_ fix it, okay? Tell me what you need.”

Eyes watering again, she looks past him for a moment before meeting his eyes again. “If you’re standing here right now telling me you’re going to fix it and nothing changes, then the most unforgivable thing you’ll ever have done is tell me you love me and let me love you back.”

He pulls her in for a tight hug, her face buried in his collar as her arms stay by her sides. “Betty, I love you, okay? And if I never say anything else that means anything ever again, know that the truest truth I have is that I love you.”

“I need to learn how to believe that you love me again,” she replies.

He chokes on a sob at her words. The one thing he’s always known is that he loves Betty and to know that she doesn’t know how to believe him anymore makes him realize how much damage he’s done.

“Listen to me,” he pleads with her, “whatever you need, I’ll do it, just tell me what to do.”

“I don’t know,” she tells him. “I want to be with you but how can I when you’ve got so much stuff you think is more important?”

“Betty, that’s not-”

“Maybe it’s just not our time right now-”

“No!” he exclaims, his knees buckling at her words. He steadies himself by sitting on the table that was behind them, pulling her stand between his legs. “Betty, _our_ time is this life. This entirety of my lifetime is _yours._ ”

His hands are gripping tightly to her hips as he rests his forehead on her stomach. When her hands come up to land lightly around his shoulders he presses a series of kisses to her sternum, fingers so tight on her waist he thinks they might be locked in place.

“Betty, baby, listen to me please,” he murmurs against the fabric of her bathing suit. “I know I took advantage of your loyalty, I know I let you down, I know it, I know I messed up and let you think I don’t love you more than anything in the world but it’s not true.”

“It feels true,” she whispers, running her fingers through his hair.

“I’ll make you believe me, Betty, I promise,” he insists, breathing her in as he wraps his arms around her hips, holding her in place.

 

* * *

 

Betty stays with Veronica as Jughead goes back to Riverdale and he thinks little pieces of him falls away with each mile separating them but he knows he needs to fix what he’s done.

Veronica called it his “Jughead Jones Apology Tour” much to her own amusement and he supposes she’s right based on the reason he’s standing outside of Archie’s house that day. He’s working up the courage to knock on the door when he gets a text from Veronica.

 _She wishes you were here!_ are the words under a picture of Betty in a pretty pink and white bikini as she’s laying back on a towel with wet hair, the water from the ocean still visible on her skin. Breathing in deep, he goes to knock when he gets another text. It’s a selfie of Veronica in sunglasses, drinking something through a straw with the caption _I don’t._

Laughing to himself, he pockets his phone as he knocks on the door before he can talk himself out of it. Vegas barking at the sound makes him smile, it’s almost like nothing has changed for a brief moment.

That is, until he meets the hard eyes of Archie as he opens the door.

“What are you doing here, Jug?”

“Hey, Arch. Can I come in?” he asks him, sticking both hands in his pockets feeling awkward and out of place at one of the only places he felt at home while growing up.

Archie pauses, staring at him for a moment. He narrows his eyes at him before pulling the door open in invitation.

“Thanks,” he says as he passes him through the doorway and into the Andrews’ house. “How have you been, Archie?”

“Really?” he asks him, incredulous. “That’s what you came here for?”

“No, not really. I’m here on what a certain brunette we both know calls my apology tour,” he informs him. “And no, I’m not here because Betty told me to, this wasn’t her idea.”

Archie leads him into the kitchen, sitting at the island and waiting for him to start talking.

“Look, man, I’ve been a mess,” he starts. “I threw everything into the Serpents and-”

“Forgot about the people who care about you just because you’re you?” Archie interrupts.

Jughead winces. “Yeah, something like that. You were right, you know? I was self-involved and selfish and I didn’t even see it until I lost Betty.”

“Betty didn’t forgive you then?”

“She’s Betty so of course she forgave me but she doesn’t trust me right now,” he admits, his head falling at the admission.

Archie leans further against the wood of the island top. “Should she?”

Jughead takes a sharp breath. “I want to say yeah, you know? But I made her leave me, Arch, so now I need to make her want to come home.”

He’s nodding at him, tapping his fingers in a steady rhythm. “Jughead, Betty loves you. She defended you a lot longer than the rest of us did.”

“I know.”

“What were you thinking, man?”

Jughead sighs and shakes his head. “I was so focused on not failing the people who were waiting for me to fail, I failed the people who never thought I would. Betty...I took her for granted, I ignored her because I could and I’m not sure I’ll ever forgive myself for that.”

Archie blows out a breath as he raises his eyebrows at him. “What do you want from me, Jug?”

“Forgiveness? A punch to the face? Whatever you want to give, man.”

Considering him for a moment, Archie finally gives him one of those affable Andrews smiles. “How about a burger? Your treat, of course.”

“You got it.”

 

* * *

 

“Where have you been?” he hears one of the elders ask as soon as he’s through the door of the Wyrm.

Rolling his shoulders and his eyes he turns to look at the older Serpent. “I had more important business to take care of.”

Passing by, he makes his way to the back of the bar. Sitting at their regular table he finds Sweet Pea and Fangs sitting by themselves, talking quietly. They both look up at him when he pulls a chair out to sit down.

“What’s up?” he asks, leaning back and taking his phone out of his pocket to check if Veronica had sent him any more pictures of Betty on their vacation. Seeing an attachment, he opens it with a smile on his face.

 _To help keep you motivated_ is the text below a close up of the curve of Betty’s hip, with just a hint of her belly button showing. One of his very favorite places. He reminds himself to send a thank you to Veronica later for it.

“What’re you smiling at, Jones?” Sweet Pea asks. “Get a new girl already since the last one left you high and dry like we all knew she would?”

Jughead ignores him, staring at the picture on his phone. He sees Fangs elbow Sweet Pea out the side of his eye as he goes into his photo album. Pictures of Betty are predominant, with her half asleep in the morning and her hair a mess, of her caught off guard in the kitchen dancing as she bakes. There’s one of her in nothing but his rumpled sheets, a particular favorite of his.

Finally looking over at Sweet Pea, he grins before telling him, “Shut the fuck up.”

Sweet Pea’s eyes get bigger and he starts to scowl. “Where’d you disappear to? You were just gone for like three days, what kind of king are you?”

Jughead tries not to groan. “You are an eternal pain in my ass, you know that?” Leaning on his elbows, he stares at him from across the table. “I’m not dealing with your shit anymore, okay? Don’t talk about Betty.”

“Where is she?” Fangs asks, a softer look on his face than the one on Sweet Pea’s.

“With Veronica Lodge until I get my shit together,” he says matter of factly, stretching his neck as he looks around the bar.

“So, she’s never coming back, I take it?” Sweet Pea interjects, a smirk on his face.

“You know what I don’t get, Sweets?” Jughead questions. “Is why you’re holding Alice Cooper against Betty like you ever even knew her, like she somehow betrayed you personally. Hate to break it to you, pal, but Betty didn’t even know her mom was ever a Serpent until _after_ she’d started defending us. And she’d started that before I ever joined, so maybe for once in your life, just shut the fuck up about my girlfriend.”

“She still your girlfriend, then?” Fangs asks quietly. Jughead knows he feels guilty over the whole birthday party thing. He remembers the spiral he went into directly after Cheryl informed him just what, exactly, he’d missed.

_“Hey, Jones, what are you doing? Come and join the party!” Fangs exclaims, clapping a hand to his shoulder._

_Jughead barely lifts his head from where it was laying on his arms on top of the bar. His eyes are red and glassy and he has to clear his throat more than once before words seem to work._

_“What’s wrong, man?” Fangs asks, looking concerned. “Do you want me to find Betty for you?”_

_At that Jughead’s face turns to a rictus of pain and his head falls back down to his arms._

_“Jug,” Fangs says softly, “where’s Betty?”_

_“She left me,” he mutters from his place on the bar top. “I finally did it, I fucked up enough to make her leave me.”_

_Fangs sits next to him, leaning over so he can hear him better. “What are you talking about?”_

_“I’ve been sitting here, mad, you know? I’ve been pissed off at her because she asked me to hang out with her and Archie tonight. I said no. Actually I acted like a total asshole about it because I wanted her here with me. I always want her with me, she belongs with me,” he tells him with heavy sigh. “I was sitting here, being mad that she chose Archie instead of me and then Cheryl comes over to ask me what the fuck I’m doing.”_

_“And what are you doing?”_

_“I was sitting here, miserable and angry because I wanted my girlfriend here with me when she knows how much I need her through all of this. And now? Now I’m sitting here because I’m miserable and angry with myself because instead of being with my girlfriend on her birthday like she asked, I blew up at her and she left me.”_

_“It’s Betty’s birthday?” Fangs asks, surprised. “Why didn’t she say anything?”_

_“Because Betty Cooper never puts anyone out. She never puts herself first and she certainly wouldn’t try and take attention away from anyone on their own birthday,” he informs Fangs morosely._

_“Why’re you here, Jughead?”_

_Jughead shrugs. “On what planet do I deserve her if I can’t even remember her birthday? I don’t need to show up to have Archie tell me she doesn’t want to see me for me to know she’s left me.”_

_“You should try-”_

_“Fangs, man, I know you’re trying to help, but she left me and I deserved it. If she doesn’t want to be with me, who am I to tell her any different if I can’t even remember her birthday?”_

_Jughead feels Fangs pat him on the shoulder, softer this time. “Don’t do anything that you can’t fix later, okay? Just think about it.”_

Meeting Fangs’ eyes, he tells him seriously, “That, I’m not entirely sure of, but as far as I’m concerned I’m still her boyfriend. I just need to make sure she knows that.”

Sweet Pea scoffs at that. “Why man? There’s so much pussy to be had, Jones. Why settle for your Northside Princess when you could have-”

Jughead slams a fist on the table, shocking Sweet Pea into silence. “Stop, man.”

“Whatever,” Sweet Pea mutters, crossing his arms and leaning back.

“So, we need to make some changes,” Jughead starts to tell Fangs. “The elders don’t want me running anything and I can’t do it alone, I never could. If you’re not interested in helping, tell me now so I can find replacements.”

“Your girl tell you to step back or what?” Sweet Pea asks and Jughead almost groans in irritation.

“No,” he says, “She told me to work my shit out and then maybe she’ll come home. And trust me, Sweet Pea, I want her home more than I want you to help me, so if you want me to find someone else, I’ll be fine with it.”

Sweet Pea rolls his eyes at him. “Fine, man. Whatever.”

 

* * *

 

He gets pictures from Veronica daily. Betty calls him every night and they talk for as long as they can, sometimes it’s hours on a good night. He goes to one of Archie’s performances and Archie comes the Wyrm to hang out once or twice. His dad starts to see that delegation isn’t a sign of weakness, it’s a sign of strength and trust in an unavoidable hierarchy.

The weather is cooling down when he gets a call from Betty saying she can’t talk that night and that he should take the night off to relax. Go to the Wyrm, hang out with his friends and just enjoy what’s left of the summer.

He’s playing a game of pool when he gets the text from Archie that he can’t meet him either. He’d been looking forward to hanging out with Archie for a few hours before going home to talk to Betty on the phone before passing out that night. He tells his dad he’s going back to the trailer, his dad waving him off with a distracted smile as he talks to another Serpent.

Sighing to himself, he shrugs it off and makes his way back to the trailer thinking he might be able to get a little writing done if there’s no Betty to talk to and no dad to distract him. The trailer is dark and he’s almost glad to be by himself by the time he showers, finds something to eat, and turns on his laptop.

As soon as he’s got it settled on his lap, his phone rings.

“Hey, baby,” he answers with a smile, seeing Betty’s name.

_“Hi Juggie, what’re you doing?”_

Adjusting the phone so he can settle the laptop more comfortably on his lap he leans further into the sofa cushions and tilts his head back as he answers her. “I didn’t think you were going to call me so I was going to try and write some tonight.”

_“That’s great, Jug. Veronica let me have furlough for a little while so I thought I’d see what you were up to.”_

“I’m glad,” he tells her, smiling to himself. “I miss you.”

_“I miss you too.”_

Betty starts to say something else but it’s interrupted by a text from Archie. _Hey, I’m gonna stop by okay?_

Silently groaning to himself, he can’t believe he went from plans to no plans to looking forward to relaxing to now having plans. Plans that are now interrupting his phone call with Betty.

_“Jug?”_

“Sorry, Betts, that was just a text from Archie. What were you saying?”

_“I was saying that I miss you.”_

Jughead’s shoulder slump a little. “I miss you too, Betty. Do you...do you know when you might feel like coming home?”

_“I don’t know, Juggie. Home hasn’t felt like home in a long time, you know?”_

He stiffens at her words. “Betty -what- I mean, uh, what does that mean?”

_“It means-”_

The knock at the door almost makes him throw his laptop. He knows Archie doesn’t know he’s having one of the most important conversations of his life but he’s cursing the Andrews name for having the worst timing in the world.

“Betty, wait a sec, okay? I don’t want to miss any of this but Archie just showed up because that’s my luck.” Getting up and heading to the door, he’s cursing Archie’s name in his head as he gets ready to yell at him to go away.

Throwing open the door, he groans out, “Andrews, I swear to god-”

“It means _you’re_ my home and I wanted to come home,” is what he hears instead of Archie’s expected voice. He knows that sweet tone, the light feminine sound that sends shivers up his spine, meaning it can only come from person.

‘Betty.” He says it with a break in his voice as his head snaps to look down at her standing on the tiny porch of his trailer, a bag in her hand. She’s wearing denim overalls and a bright white t-shirt, her ponytail loose as she toes the ground a little uncertainly in her plain white sneakers.

He reaches out before she can get another word out and pulls her tightly to him. It’s the first time he’s seen her in person since he left her with Veronica for the summer and that had been weeks ago. His arms are wrapped tightly around her and he’s breathing her in, the soft scent of her hair and the slight sweetness of her perfume, the inexplicable mixture that signals to his brain that it’s _Betty_ and that’s all he needs to know. No one has ever smelled like her and he doubts anyone is capable of feeling like her.

“Hi, Jug,” are the muffled words she speaks into his chest as her arms go around his back, holding him back just as tightly. “Can I come in?”

“What?” he asks, confused. Thrilled to have her back in his arms he’s forgotten he’s keeping her outside of the trailer, a bag that had been in her hand dropped next to her feet. “Yeah, come in.”

Tugging her inside by the hand, he barely remembers to grab the bag as he pulls her through the doorway. He refuses to let go, bringing her to the sofa with him, sitting with her in his lap. His arms are around her middle, her back laying against his chest as he presses his face to the curve of her neck.

“I missed you so much,” he murmurs into her skin, pressing a soft kiss to the back of her neck. “Every day.”

“I missed you too,” she replies, putting her hands on top of his. “Veronica is awful at being the big spoon.”

Jughead groans at that. “You let Veronica spoon you? And I’m not supposed to be jealous?”

“Of Veronica?” Betty sounds confused.

He smiles into her hair. Bringing an arm up to cross across her chest, he’s holding onto a shoulder as he pulls her back further into him so he can kiss her temple. “I love you.”

She leans her head back on his shoulder, turning her neck and brushing her nose along the underside of his jaw. “I love you too.”

“Are you home for good?” he asks, a little apprehensively.

Betty sits up and breaks the hold out of his arms, turning until she’s straddling his legs. Her hands are holding onto the sides of his neck as she looks down at him. “I spent a long time thinking about it, talking about it, and I even had it out with my pillow once and each time I come to the same conclusion.”

“Which is?”

“Home is only home if it’s where you are.”

He surges up and catches her lips with his. Hands on the back of her neck, he pulls her forward, locking her in place. Running his tongue along her lips, he slips it past them when she opens up to him, the slide of her tongue along his after so long making him groan into her mouth. Letting his hands slip past her shoulders all the way down her back until he grips her hips, his fingers flexing against them as he tries to find the edges so he can slide the tips of his fingers under the denim, stroking the soft skin sitting just below where her t-shirt ends.

Breaking the kiss, he breathes in and looks up at her. “Why would you wear these?”

She smiles at him. “I wasn’t done making you work for it.”

He throws his head back and moans in resignation. “You’re going to kill me one day, Betty.”

“I think you’re being dramatic, Jug,” she whispers to him, a raised eyebrow doubting his predicament as she reaches up to run her fingers through his hair, pushing his beanie off in the process.

“Is that right?” he questions, pulling her down against him as he pushes his hips up toward her. Her gasp has him smiling smugly. “I think I’m acting exactly as I should.”

She rolls her eyes at him, leaning forward to kiss him once more when he lets go of her hips, trailing his hands upwards to the clasps holding the overalls together. Pushing them up and open, he tosses the straps behind her, letting the front fall own, exposing the white t-shirt completely.

Staring at her chest as she’s breathing a little heavier than usual, the swells of her breasts moving up and down he bites back the urge to stick his face between her breasts until the only thing he can feel is her.

Jughead is focusing all of his attention on her eyes by sheer force of will when she bites her lip in a sly smirk and reaches down to pull her t-shirt off over her head, tossing it behind her. His breath catches and he sits up at her prompting, letting her peel his off of him, throwing it to the side as she leans down to him, her bra-clad breasts pressing against his chest distracting him as she murmurs, “You know, we never did manage to finish what we started on the counter.”

Smiling at her, he’s plucking at the straps of her bra when he responds to her. “I do know how you like to finish what you start.”

“I believe you started that one,” she says to him, reaching behind her and unclasping the bra, getting off his lap and letting both her bra and overalls fall to the floor. Taking a step out of them, she crooks her finger at him and he’s up on his feet before he realizes what’s going on. Just as she’s about to kick her shoes off, he sees her in nothing but a pair of little white lacy panties and long legs leading right into her little white sneakers.

When he takes in the picture she makes, her messy ponytail topping it all off, he’s faster than he thinks he’s ever been, grabbing her around the waist, picking her up and spinning her around as he heads them into the kitchen, slamming her into the cabinet doors as he sets her on the counter, same as before.

Betty’s knees come up and around him, her strong legs squeezing his ribs and hips as he leans into her, his hands coming up and rubbing his thumbs across her hardened nipples, making her moan lightly into the quiet of the trailer. The setting sun peeking through the windows has her hair glowing as nips and bites her collarbone, her legs tightening around him with each pass of his tongue as he gets lower and lower, sucking a mark onto the top of her breast, his palms heavy with the weight of them. Her hands are reaching for his waistband, trying to push them down as he takes a nipple in his mouth, rolling his tongue around it, a light suction making her hands falter and toss her head back with a shiver.

Moving one hand to her thigh, he rubs small circles on the inside of it moving up slowly, smiling against her skin when he feels the gooseflesh forming as her hips start to roll into him, searching for friction. Running his fingertips along the edge of her panties, he lets them slide in, slipping into the wet heat of her, moving up until he finds her clit, circling it with light pressure until she’s mumbling for him to please, please, Jug. He knows what she wants so he slides one finger into her, keeping the pressure on her clit as her hands start to get more and more uncoordinated while trying to push his pants off of his hips.

She’s staring at him, her eyes half lidded as he smirks at her, the push and pull of his fingers sliding in and out of her causing her lashes to flutter as she tells him, “You’re so smug, it’s ridiculous.”

Jughead’s smirk gets even bigger. “I’m about to fuck you incoherent, baby, I have reason to be smug.”

“Incoherent?”

“Mmhmm,” he says to her, working his hand faster, making her eyes close completely as she grabs his sides, giving up on his pants as she loses herself to the sensations.

He can feel her getting closer as he slides a second finger in, the friction causing her hips to jerk as he hits a perfect spot while keeping a steady pressure on her clit. His other hand settles on her stomach, pushing on her lower abdomen as his fingers move in and out, making her moan

loudly into his ear, her knees moving higher as she starts to come, her whole body starting to shudder.

The feel of the soles of her sneakers against his lower back remind him of what she looked like standing there in nothing but panties and shoes he groans lowly as he works her through her orgasm before slipping out of her and pushing his own pants to the ground, leaving them to fall around his feet.

Betty is smiling softly at him, panting and leaning back against the cabinet door when she pulls at his shoulders trying to fit him back between her thighs. As he’s about to slip into her, he stops and pulls back.

“Wait, Betty, what about birth control?” he asks, trying to think if he has any random condoms lying around his bedroom.

“What?” she murmurs at him, still pulling on him. “I’m still on the pill, Jug.”

He breathes a sigh of relief and for the first time in far too long he slips into the heat of her, the feeling of being home crashing down on him, making his eyes water and he buries his head into her neck, her arms wrapping around his shoulders as he slides in and out, the motion familiar and the friction building the tension in his spine, the fluttering in his abdomen telling him it wasn’t going to take very long at all. He speeds up, each thrust in making her back bump against the door behind her, her panting breaths in his ear sending shivers throughout him as she whispers his name, telling him to go harder, her legs locked around him as his arms hold onto her.

Leaning down once to press more kisses to her breasts, he’s pushing his hips into her over and over, slamming into her hard enough for each pass to hit her clit, making her bite her lip to try and keep herself quieter than he knows she wants to be.

“I wanna hear you,” he tells her, staring hard into her face.

She opens her eyes and looks at him, nodding, letting her lip go and he can’t help himself as he moves forward to take it between his teeth, his tongue working over the swollen flesh, her groans with each thrust getting louder and louder into the quiet dark of the room.

The clattering of whatever’s on the counter is telling him he’s going harder than normal, his need for her overwhelming him as he tries to hold on so she can finish one more time. He almost sobs in relief when her body starts to flutter around him, her nails digging into his shoulder blades as she twitches, her loud moan sending him over the edge as well, his loud moan of her name getting lost in their heavy breathing.

He kisses her forehead before moving to her lips, hands coming up to cup her cheeks as he tells her, “I love you.”

“What?” Betty asks incoherently and he laughs.

“I’m going to remind you later that I really did fuck you incoherent, you know that right? But first,” he says, “I’m going to carry you to bed and once you can think, I’m going to do it again.”

“Okay,” she mumbles out, her head flopped back against the cabinet.

Slipping out of her with a groan, he’s kicking off his pants so he can pick her up off the counter and take her to the bedroom when he remembers the bag she arrived with.

“Betty,” he starts, “what’s with the bag?”

Smiling softly at him she tells him, “I told you, Jug, I wanted to come home and you’re _home_.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well? Did that make it all better? Hmm? Tell me, tell me. 
> 
> Also wow I actually tried to make the smut shorter. I failed. Like, whoa. Meh, I am who I am. Let's all accept our flaws and live our best life. 
> 
> So, I love you guys, I do. Like, tons. So much. I would honestly give you all inappropriate ass pats in the name of bughead. 
> 
> Okay, okay, I'll stop. But you guys know how much I appreciate your comments and feedback so lay it on me. Besos! Always and forever! 
> 
> You can [tumble](https://thetaoofbetty.tumblr.com/) with me if you want as always.


End file.
